


Circular

by Anoel



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the bythewayiluvyou 8 Minute Fic Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Circular

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bythewayiluvyou 8 Minute Fic Challenge.

It was always circular between them. Whether they did an improv gig in Vancouver or did a show in Toronto or did Whose Line UK or US or Colin did a surprise performance in Bellingham, nothing ever really changed. They had quickly developed an unshakable repartee with each other and being good friends on the side always helped. Whenever they saw each other again, that quickly came back.

Once when he was young and naive, Colin had a vision about them. He imagined declaring his love to Ryan and having it returned. He enjoyed building a future for them as they ignored what everyone else thought and put on their own shows together where the kisses were real and not just for laughs, where they could announce themselves as life partners in comedy and in romance and where they never had to be scared of showing any affection for each other. They evolved together, becoming the closest you could ever be, hell even adopting a kid or two. It would lead somewhere, somewhere amazing where he wanted to be.

But the reality was there was no escape for going around in the same circle they always did. They performed together and recaptured their familiar spark and partnership and then left for their families and shows with other people that could never compare. They were clowns in a great cosmic game where to make people laugh was their biggest goal and then they took off their costumes and went back to the way things were.

At least Colin's dreams were linear.


End file.
